


heaven on earth

by sehunice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, just a soft sehun and a smitten jongin, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunice/pseuds/sehunice
Summary: 'this is probably what heaven on earth feels like.' jongin can't help but think.





	heaven on earth

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is just a sort of test fic !! because i was trying out a new writing style but i guess i liked it lol
> 
> i hope you guys like it too!
> 
> (if any questions arise on the topic of dd/lb or sekai or exo or yall just wanna talk then dont hesitate to hmu !! leave a comment down below !!)

"daddy!" sehun shakes jongin's shoulder. "daddy wake up, i can't decide which socks to wear!" sehun straddles jongin's hips, cupping jongin's jaw. "daddy wake up!" sehun whines and jongin groans.

"baby, it's far too early for me to think." sehun doesn't know if it's jongin's husky voice that made him shiver or if it's the way his warm hands are inching up the cold skin of sehun's bare thighs.

"b-but daddy, we have to bake our cookies too!" jongin can practically hear sehun's pout and chuckles, opening his eyes slowly.

"good morning, princess." as expected, a royal pout is gracing sehun's lips and jongin reaches up to sehun's nape, pulling him down to peck his lips. sehun sighs and leans closer for more but jongin stops him. "ah, ah, sehunnie. daddy hasn't brushed yet." sehun frowns.

"but! daddy kissed me first!" sehun says and jongin caresses sehun's cheek softly.

"i know baby, but you looked so kissable, daddy just couldn't help himself." jongin flips their positions and sehun giggles as his back hits the bed, jongin between his legs. jongin kisses sehun's knee and realizes in this position that he's wearing an oversized t-shirt and one of his favourite baby pink lace panties, one of the more comfortable ones. jongin holds sehun's foot and tickles his sole, grinning at the terribly adorable peals of laughter that escape sehun's lips.

"sehunnie your feet are so cold!" he rubs the soles of sehun's feet with his palms. sehun sighs, wiggling on the bed a little bit.

"that's why i was asking you to wake up daddy! i didn't know which socks to wear." sehun pouts when jongin moves away.

"here, wait for a few minutes, daddy will quickly freshen up." jongin pulls their blanket over sehun and pecks his lips. sehun nods and snuggles back into the blanket that smells very much like his daddy. sehun is just dozing off when jongin comes back and gently wakes him up.

"baby," jongin coos, kissing his lips. "baby, wake up." sehun turns to face jongin, wrapping his arms around jongin's waist and snuggling up into his thigh, lashes fluttering as he slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times. he looks up at jongin.

"mm, daddy you're so warm," sehun mumbles before slowly getting up. he rubs his eyes to get the sleep out of them and yawns, then finally looks at jongin to find the other staring at him fondly. sehun blushes and looks away, smiling to himself.

"are you too tired to bake those cookies?" jongin asks, moving closer to run his fingers through sehun's hair. sehun shakes his head.

"no daddy, i'm okay! let's go!" sehun crawls to the edge of the bed, directly in front of jongin. he leans forward and kisses jongin softly. "good morning daddy." he smiles cheekily and jongin laughs. "now let's go!" sehun gets up but jongin pulls him back onto the bed beside him.

"aren't you forgetting something?" jongin asks and sehun frowns, trying to recall what he forgot. jongin holds up a pair of baby pink ankle socks with ruffles. sehun's eyes brighten, lips curving up into a smile as he lifts his feet up to the bed. jongin slips the socks onto his feet and pinches his little toe. sehun wiggles his toes in the socks and jongin finds this utterly cute.

"okay, now let's go!" sehun pulls jongin all the way to the kitchen and jongin notices that all the ingredients are already out.

"hm did you put all this out yourself?" jongin asks, walking to the sink to wash his hands.

"yeah!" sehun washes his hands after jongin and dries his hands with a paper towel.

"what a good baby." sehun beams up at jongin.

"thank you daddy!" sehun sits down on the stool that jongin pulls up for him.

"i'll make the dough, okay?" jongin asks and sehun nods, smiling.

"okay daddy!" jongin smiles back, tapping sehun's chin. jongin gets to work swiftly, taking out all of the butter and sugar in a large bowl and mixing ingredients in with a whisk. sehun gets fascinated with the way jongin's arm flexes as he quickly whisks the mixture and he belatedly realizes that jongin's still not wearing a shirt. he shakes his head a little to clear his mind of any kind of jongin-related thoughts that could travel south.

"you okay, little one?" jongin asks, adding the rest of the ingredients with in the sugar-butter mix. he starts kneading the ingredients together with his hands and sehun shivers at his voice and the term of endearment.

"y-yes daddy." sehun smiles up at him. "i wanna help too! i can- uh-" sehun pauses, looking over everything on the counter before he sees the flour. "i'll put away the flour!" he stands quickly and jongin looks at him.

"you need my help, hun?" jongin asks but sehun shakes his head, hands already gripping the top of bag of flour. jongin doesn't realize that the bag of flour is open. sehun hoists the bag up too hastily and completely loses balance, falling backwards. the bag of flour falls with him, most of its contents all over sehun's t-shirt and the floor. "sehun-ah!" jongin turns and drops to the ground immediately, inspecting sehun worriedly. sehun's whimpering softly because of how hard he fell and he brushes a stray tear away, getting flour on his cheeks. jongin wants to touch him, hold him but he has cookie dough all over his hands.

"d-daddy i'm s-sorry- i dropped a-a-all the flour-" sehun sniffles, looking down as if jongin would get mad for something like that.

"oh sehunnie, daddy's not angry at you. are you okay, baby? you didn't get hurt, did you?" jongin asks, inspecting his face for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"i'm okay, daddy! i just-" sehun looks down at his t-shirt and the flour that's practically everywhere, giggling. "i just have all this flour on me!" he looks up at jongin, eyes forming crescents. jongin's lips turn up into a smile involuntarily, staring into sehun's eyes lovingly.

"that's okay hunnie, we're gonna have to shower later anyways." jongin stands, giving sehun space to get up too.

"i'm just gonna sit here." sehun says sheepishly and jongin chuckles. he watches until sehun sits back down and then turns back to finish kneading the dough. he pulls out a bowl to put the dough in and then walks over to the refrigerator to let the dough chill for 2 hours.

jongin walks back to sehun, eyes turning fond as he sees the way sehun's trying to dust all the flour off of himself with a small pout on his lips. jongin quickly tips sehun's chin up with his forefinger, capturing sehun's lips in a soft kiss that has sehun's insides feeling fuzzy. jongin can't help but suckle on his baby's bottom lip as if he's sucking on the sweetest candy and it makes sehun's head feel hazy. he grips onto jongin, pulling back slightly to breathe, and jongin smiles, nudging sehun's temple with his nose.

"i love you baby boy." he whispers and sehun's cheeks flame up, eyes curving into crescents as he grins.

"i love you too daddy." he responds in a voice even softer than jongin's.

'this is probably what heaven on earth feels like.' jongin can't help but think as he wraps his arms around sehun, feels sehun's smile against his bare chest. 'no no, this is definitely what heaven on earth feels like.'


End file.
